Leave Out All The Rest
by GSRnutforever
Summary: Set at the end of 9x05 obviously. G/LH & S/LH friendship. The case confused me, so I couldnt meet the challenge on GSRForeverLove. Sorry


_I own nothing (sigh) There are a few spoilers in here: Leave out all the rest (duh),Nesting Dolls, Grave Danger, Committed, For Warrick, Dead Doll and Bloodlines_

_SUMMARY: All I can say is that this is MY version of what could have happened after Heather closed the door. GLH & SLH friendship and of course GSR_

"Heather, can you stay?" With a sigh of almost reluctance, Heather hesitantly closed the door. She stayed there until she could muster up some form of courage to perch by his feet at the end of the mattress. "What am I supposed to do Heather? I knew I was in way over my head before we even got together. Now I'm worse off than I was before."

"You still have your friends."

"Do I? Everyone blames me because she left and it probably was my fault. Even Hank resents me."

"Isnt Hank your dog?"

"Yeah. Ecklie hired some PEAP coucilor. She said that pets usually take on traits of their owners, which isnt the best thing at the moment."

"How come?"

"I'm not sleeping anymore, which is kind obvious."

"I noticed that you've lost weight as well. As a friend, if you keep this going, you're going to kill yourself."

"Given my current mood, I honestly dont care anymore." Grissom buried himself into the pillow and Heather took it as her cue to leave.

When they met 6 years ago, Heather had seen a curious man who found the world of domination fasinating. Now she saw a lost, emotionally drained man who had lost the thing he held closest to his heart. After making a few calls, she had an email address and an idea.

SOMEWHERE BELOW THE PACIFIC

Sara Sidle sat idly watching the sun set on the horizon as the boat gently rocked against the waves. She had sent the most heartbreaking video message to her fiancee and now she was certain they'd never speak to each other again. She'd left a note the first time, she just left the second. He said things and when she thought about them, he'd been right, at the time. Now she wasnt so sure. '_I think its better this way._ _Keep telling yourself Sara, its not better when your not with him and know it.'_ One of the younger students pocked his head above deck, his voice startling Sara from her daydream.

"Sara, someone just left you a message on your computer. Sorry, I heard it go off."

"Thats alright Joshua." One last look at the sky and she disappeared below deck. What she found on her computer was definitely not what she expected. "Heather?" Curiousity got the better of her as she clicked the attachment. She hesitated for a long moment before pressing the play button.

"_I hope I got the right email or this could get me into a lot trouble later. As I understand it, things have been...uneasy between you and Gil lately and I'm probably not helping by sending this, but I'm __not going to lie. Last night, Gil came to me for advise on a case. He didnt have to tell me but I knew something was wrong. He looked tired and he's lost so much weight because he's not eating properly. I'm concerned that if this continues, he's going to kill himself. _

"_When we first met, I lost control. My business went under, I was still reeling from Zoe's death and I was faced with the possiblity of never knowing if I had a grandchild. I became heavily depressed __and I let it get to a point where I was suicidal. Gil was there for me even though I didnt want him to be. He gave me a reason to live and I will forever grateful for that. At the moment...I'm trying to return the favour._

"_Lately he seemed really depressed and I am scared that he will die if he keeps it up. Whats worse, is that he doesnt seem to care anymore, he's completely given up. He loves you, a blind man could see that. Last year I completed a degree in psychology. Sara, he needs help or the consiques could be devestating. At the moment, Gil is staying in my guest bedroom, with me is the only place in Vegas that doesnt remind of you, how long he will stay is unknown at the moment. Whatever he did to make you leave is tearing him apart. As a friend, Sara, please, do something before he completely loses control."_

The video ended but Sara continued to stare at the screen long afterwards. His words had hurt, but she didnt mean to push him so far. Now he was at breaking point and it was going to kill him, the fact that he didnt care made things far worse.

"You okay Sara?" The laptop almost fell from the desk as her knees crashed into it. "Sorry, I thought you heard me."

"Its alright. I need a favour..."

LAS VEGAS

He was having another nightmare. His shifting and murmers could be heard through the wall seperating her room from his. She had no doubt that Grissom was her best friend after everything that had happened but her heart still broke when he cried out in pain. She went in to wake him up at least four times in the last few hours but his inner demons refused to leave him alone. They hadnt spoken much since she offered him a room, but she knew that he spent his time staring the photo in his wallet and cried himself to sleep. That was three days ago. He was still unaware that she had sent the video. The fact that there was no response said two things: she'd been given the wrong email address; or Sara had moved on. She may not be religious, but all Heather could do was pray it wasnt the second one.

A knock at the door broke her trail of thinking. Maybe they had the wrong address? Other than Grissom, no one knocked on her door and she could still hear him tossing and turning next door. Tossing on her gown, she headed to answer.

"Sara?"

"I got your email. I was going to send one back but I knew I'd kidding myself if I kept pretending that I was alright."

"Come in." Sara hesitantly stepped inside. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine thanks. How's he been?"

"Ignoring his phone, he's barely spoken to me since I offered him the room. I've been leaving him meals but I know he isnt eating them. I also stopped by and picked Hank up. He doesnt appear to be eating much either."

"When I left, I thought thats what he wanted. I never meant for things to get this bad."

"Were you happy where you were?"

"I'm never happy unless I'm with him." Heather could see the truth in her eyes, along with the hurt.

"I'll show you to his room." together, they began to climb the stairs. When they reached Grissom's room, Sara became hesitant.

"I want to thank you Heather. For being there for Gil, for contacting me."

"Two years ago, he gave me a reason to live, a happy ending. He deserves the same." With that, Heather disppeares and Sara entered the room. What met her broke her heart.

Gil Grissom tossed to the left before quickly going back to the right, muttering incoherent words 'Warrick' and 'Sara' were the only words she could make out.

"God Gil, I'm so sorry." she sat facing him on the mattress as he yelled out as if in pain.

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!"

"Gil its just a dream, you need to wake up."

"LEAVE HER ALONE! SARA!"

"Baby I'm right here. Please wake up." Using a technique he had used on her many times, she placed a soothing hand against his sweat-soaked forehead. His body calmed its movements and he slowly opened his eyes. It took a few moments for him to focus but when he did, he swore he was still dreaming.

"Sara?"

"Hey. You had you slightly worried there."

"Tell me I'm not still asleep, cause I cant go through that again."

"I'm here Gil. Promise. You wanna talk about it?"

"Everything fell apart after you left. I thought going to work would help but it just made everything worse. I stopped answering my phone, along with everthing else. After I said what I did and you left, I just...gave up." Sara tried to take hold of his hand but he shocked her by pulling away and turning on to his side.

"Gil I'm sorry."

"When I said it I wasnt talking about us and you left before giving me a chance to explain. You broke my heart. Showed me the perfect life then took it away because I couldnt say the right thing." His voice broke as tears began to fall. "You made a promise then broke: twice." he whispered quietly but she caught every word. When she tried to touch him, he once again flinched away. She took as a silent plea to leave. With one last look she closed the door, but not before she heard him crying.

"What did I do?"

LATER THAT EVENING

"Did you think I'm a bad person?" The question took Heather by surprise.

"Why would you think that?"

"Isnt it obvious? I got emotionally involved in a case years ago, then it came back when I did. We were both angry and confused because of what happened to Warrick and we both took things the wrong way. Now I've lost the only reason I had to even come to Vegas."

"He still loves you but he doesnt know how to react to everything thats been going on. He's not used to having so many conflicting emotions. He's greiving from the loss of his friend, angry at the man shot him, confused about where you were. He's also had a few cases involving chidren resently."

"He hates cases with kids."

What they didnt realise was that Grissom had slipped out the back door.

TWO HOURS LATER

"We have a problem." They both spoke at the same, Heather was upstairs, Sara stood by the window.

"He's not in his room."

"His cars gone. Damn it Gil."

"Any idea where he could be?"

"One, but its a long shot."

SOMEWHERE ALONG THE STRIP

"Thanks Jim I owe you one." Sara closed her phone and turned to her accomplise. "Jim called ahead, he's definitely here. What do I say to him? I know 'I'm sorry' doesnt cover it."

"Just say whatever comes to mind."

"I dont what either of us would have done if you hadnt been there Heather."

"Thats what friends are for Sara. Now, go get him."

* * *

He'd been sat at the bar for a while, staring at the drink infront of him. The owner knew him wel, enough to be concerned. He hadnt Gil Grissom this way in a _long_ time.

"You alright there Gil? You seem more distracted than usual."

"I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind right now."

"I've heard that one before, and I never believe you."

"Probably because he never sounds believable. Hey Michael."

"Long time no see kid." With that said and the look on Sara's face, Michael left them to talk.

"Why are you here?"

"We need to talk Gil and running away from it isnt helping. I tried, it didnt work."

"I'm not running from anything. You disappear for four months and only came back when I told Warrick died. You stayed for two weeks only to leave again."

"All I can say is I'm sorry but I know thats not enough. Everyone's worried about you."

"Thats their problem. I stopped caring when you walked out. I pretty much stopped everything whe you walked out. I havent eaten or slept properly."

"Then tell me."

"I told Heather, I'm telling you. You're not my theropist."

"I'm not _trying_ to be your theropist, I'm trying to be a friend. When I got suspended, you came to my apartment and refused to leave until I told you what was wrong. Let me do the same."

"They were there before you left the first time, I just tried to hide it. I just kept seeing you under that car, thinking how Nick found you but we were too late, back to Adam Trent and if we hadnt opened that door, how it could have been you in that coffin instead of Nick. They were always the same, they just got worse when you left. When you started calling me, I started to get better, they didnt bug me as much. Then Warrick died and everything just crashed." Sara shifted, taking his hand. When he didnt push away, she slipped her fingers between his, giving them a reassuring squeeze which he gladly returned.

"Suddenly I wasnt holding Warrick anymore, it was you. I kept screaming for you to hold on but you couldnt. Eventually I just stopped closing my eyes. I went to the bar to try and take the pain away, but then I started thinking about Jim and the problems he had when I first met him which lead me to your almost DUI so I just kept staring at it. Kept thinking about what I did wrong to screw up this bad."With an arm around his neck, Sara gently moved Grissom's head so it rested on her shoulder, her long fingers massaging his scalp as Heather slipped unnoticed from the room. "I'm not a bad person, do you think I'm a bad person?"

"I could never think that. If I had to point out what I loved the most about you, its the fact that you stood by no matter what. After my DUI you could yelled at me, fired me and walked away, but you didnt, you held my hand and drove me back to my apartment. After my suspention you could have fired me, instead you made me face my problems head on and held me as I cried. After Adam attcked me, you gave me the choice of staying on the case, rather than just taking me off."

"Our first kiss was in the rain." Sara couldnt helped but smile at the memory.

"_He could have killed you Sara and I'd never get a chance..."_

"_A chance for what?"_

"_A chance to tell you that I love you."_

"_You love me?"_

"_Yes. I love you and could shout to the world that I fell in love with Sara Sidle." The look on her face was one of great shock. "You know what, forget it, I shouldnt have said anything."_

"_I love you too!"Grissom spun on his heel and slipped into a puddle. Against her better judgement, Sara giggled, while he sat staring at her. _

"_You got a funny way of showing it." His comment was anything _but _serious. She pulled him to his feet, bringing their chests together as they stared into each others eyes. A moment passed before he dipped his head, their lips meeting in a pssionate first kiss._

Sara was snapped from her daydream when she noticed Grissom's eyes beginning to droop.

"Come on, lets get you to bed." Heather had wondered back in and assisted with Grissom's barely concious form. Once he was laid on the bed, Sara laid next to him and they found similar positions that they had on Heather's couch. "Just get some sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I will be. I promise." As Grissom allowed himself to drift unconcious, Sara knew she would never be able to break that promise again

THE END

_What do you recogn? I like my ending better by far_


End file.
